Eurovision Song Contest 1982
"Ein bißchen Frieden" | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs | entries = 18 | debut = None | return = None | withdraw = | null = | interval = Pictures from Yorkshire and Castle Howard | opening = Introductions by Jan Leeming | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1982 was the 27th edition of the annual Eurovision Song Contest. It was held on 24 April 1982 in Harrogate, North Yorkshire, United Kingdom. The presenter was Jan Leeming. The German entrant, Nicole, was winner with the song "Ein bißchen Frieden". Germany received 1.61 times as many points as runner-up Israel, which was a record under the current scoring system until 2009, when Norway received 1.78 times as many points as Iceland. The song also cemented Ralph Siegel and Bernd Meinunger, the song's composers, into German Eurovision tradition, writing 18 Eurovision songs between them before and after "Ein bißchen Frieden", 13 of which were for Germany. This was the first time that Germany won the contest. They have competed in the finals every year (with exception of ) since the contest's inception. Germany won again in 2010. The opening of the contest showed a map of Europe, with the translation "Where is Harrogate?" popping up on-screen from the languages of the various countries. The question was always in the language in which the respective country's song was performed, with the exception of Ireland. The Irish entry was sung in English, but the translation of the question in the map was in Irish. Then the map zoomed into Harrogate's location in Yorkshire, followed by an introduction video spotlighting the town. Greece was due to participate in the contest with the song "Sarantapente Kopelies" performed by Themis Adamantidis. Although drawn to perform in second place, ERT withdrew the entry a few weeks before the contest. In November 1981, France's national broadcaster, TF1, declined to enter the Eurovision Song Contest for 1982, with the head of entertainment, Pierre Bouteiller, saying, "The absence of talent and the mediocrity of the songs were annoyance set in. is a monument to insanity translated as "drivel"."1982 Eurovision source in French Antenne 2 became the new broadcaster for Eurovision after public outcry, returning the country to the Contest in 1983. The tradition of previous year's winners handing over the prize to current winners was not followed by Bucks Fizz, winners in 1981. Irish band Chips lost out in their national finals, which would, had they been successful, have led to the unique situation of two bands in the same Eurovision with the same name (the other being Sweden). Location Harrogate is a spa town in North Yorkshire, England. Historically in the West Riding of Yorkshire, the town is a tourist destination and its visitor attractions include its spa waters and RHS Harlow Carr gardens. Nearby is the Yorkshire Dales national park and the Nidderdale AONB. Harrogate grew out of two smaller settlements, High Harrogate and Low Harrogate, in the 17th century. The town became known as 'The English Spa' in the Georgian Era, after its waters were discovered in the 16th century. In the 17th and 18th centuries its 'chalybeate' waters (containing iron) were a popular health treatment, and the influx of wealthy but sickly visitors contributed significantly to the wealth of the town. The Harrogate International Centre was chosen as the host venue for the contest. The grand convention and exhibition centre opened short time prior to the contest, and was the first big event held in the main 2000-seat auditorium. Results There were 18 competitors in this year's final. No year since has had this few competitors in the final of the competition. Voting structure Each country had a jury who awarded 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 point(s) for their top ten songs. Germany had the advantage of performing last. After coming second in 1980 and second in Dublin the year previously, Ralph Siegel and Bernd Meinunger took the first Grand Prix for Germany. The winner, Nicole, beat the nearest competition by 61 points and over 13 million West Germans watched her victory on television. Germany was the commanding leader for nearly the entire voting process. Nicole went on to sing the reprise of her song in English, French and Dutch, as well as German, to the delight of the invited audience in Harrogate Conference Centre who stood to applaud her. The English version of her Eurovision winner, A Little Peace, subsequently shot to No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart. Score sheet 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: Conductors Host conductor in bold * - Luis Duarte * - Jean Claudric * - Sigurd Jansen * - Ronnie Hazlehurst * - Garo Mafyan * - Ossi Runne * - Joan Amils * - Martyn Ford * - Anders Berglund * - Richard Österreicher * - Jack Say * - Miguel Ángel Varona * - Allan Botschinsky * - Zvonimir Skerl * - Silvio Nanssi Brandes * - Rogier van Otterloo * - Noel Kelehan * - Norbert Daum Returning artists Commentators Television * - José Fialho Gouveia (RTP1)Comentadores Do ESC - escportugalforum.pt.vu | o forum eurovisivo português * - Marylène Bergmann (RTL Télévision)1982 - Harrogate * - Bjørn Scheele (NRK)Hvem kommenterte før Jostein Pedersen? - Debattforum * - Terry Wogan (BBC1) * - Ümit Tunçağ (TRT) * - Erkki Toivanen (YLE TV1)Selostajat ja taustalaulajat lĂ¤pi vuosien? • Viisukuppila * – Theodor Haller (TV DRS), Georges Hardy (TSR), Giovanni Bertini (TSI) * - Fryni Papadopoulou (RIK)Savvidis, Christos (OGAE Cyprus) * - Ulf Elfving (SVT, TV1)Infosajten.com * - Ernst Grissemann (FS2) * - Jacques Mercier (RTBF1), Luc Appermont (BRT TV1)Adriaens, Manu & Loeckx-Van Cauwenberge, Joken. Blijven kiken!. Lannoo, Belgium. 2003 ISBN 90-209-5274-9 * - Miguel de los Santos (TVE1)FORO FESTIVAL DE EUROVISIÓN • Ver Tema - Uribarri comentarista Eurovision 2010 * - Jørgen de Mylius (DR TV)esconnet.dk - Forside * - Mladen Popović (TVB2), Oliver Mlakar (TVZ 1), Tomaž Terček (TVL1) * - No commentator * - Pim Jacobs (Nederland 2)Welkom op de site van Eurovision Artists * - Larry Gogan (RTÉ1) * - Ado Schlier (ARD Deutsches Fernsehen)Eurovision Song Contest 1982 * (Non-participating country) - André Torrent (RTL Radio) * (Non-participating country) - Mako Georgiadou (ERT) Radio * - TBC (RDP Antena 2) * - André Torrent (RTL Radio) * - Erik Heyerdahl (NRK P1) * - Ray Moore (BBC Radio 2) * - N/A * - Jake Nyman (YLE Rinnakkaisohjelma) * - N/A * - Neophytos Taliotis (CyBC Radio 2) * - Kent Finell (SR P3) * - Walter Richard Langer (Hitradio Ö3) * - Marc Danval (RTBF La Première), Herwig Haes (BRT Radio 1) * - N/A * - Karen Thisted (DR P3) * - N/A * - Daniel Pe'er (Reshet Gimel) * - N/A * - Pat Kenny (RTÉ Radio 1) * - Roger Horné (Deutschlandfunk) Spokespersons * - Margarida Andrade * - Jacques Harvey * - Erik DiesenDyrseth, Seppo (OGAE Norway) * - Colin Berry * - Başak Doğru * - Solveig HerlinSelostajat ja taustalaulajat lĂ¤pi vuosien? • Viisukuppila * - Michel StockerBaumann, Peter Ramón (OGAE Switzerland) * - Anna Partelidou * - Arne Weise * - Tilia Herold * - Jacques Olivier * - Marisa Naranjo * - Hans Otto Bisgaard * - Miša MolkSumnja od Jugolasvenskog glasanja * - Yitzhak Shim'oniפורום אירוויזיון * - Flip van der Schalie * - John Skehan * - Gabi Schnelle National jury members * – José Vacondeus, Filipa Corte Real, Ilda Coco Leote, José Eduardo Meira da Cunha, Maria Isabel Soares da Rocha, José Carlos Magalhães Ferreira, Maria José Soveral Gomes, Mário Nuno dos Santos Queirós, Carlos Ribeiro Luís, Frederico Hogan Teves, Ana Manuela Preto PachecoDiário Popular, 24 April 1982 * – Mine Ant, Jale Özkasım, Fariz Acar, Hakan Şerafettinoğlu, Haluk Günuğur, Taner Acar, Muammer Tosun, Sezer Öktem, Gülsen Nas, Dilek Abışgil, Belma Eşiyok"Eurovision Türkiye jürisi belli oldu, Nuri Çolakoğlu and Emren Vardar, Milliyet, 18 April 1982 * – Marisa Cofiño (painter), Luis González (hairdresser), Estela Alcaraz (student), Colomán Trabado (athlete), María Ángeles Toledano (dancer), Eusebio Poncela (actor), María Teresa Portal (landlady), Leandro Martín (jeweller), Miriam Ruiz (law graduate), Miguel Martínez (florist), Asunción López (student) References Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:1982 in music Category:1982 in the United Kingdom Category:Harrogate Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:20th century in North Yorkshire Category:April 1982 events